


What is Max made of? 塔炮是什么做成的？

by Cuervo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: instructions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: literally, what are those drivers made of?





	What is Max made of? 塔炮是什么做成的？

**Author's Note:**

> #沙雕无脑风  
#纯yy产品勿当真  
#维斯塔潘产品请诸位慎用

塔炮是什么做成的？  
刀片，苹果  
和一些小秘密。  
塔炮是这些东西做成的。

*

重要提示：本产品可能引起部分车厂强烈不适，请慎重使用

*

【马克斯·维斯塔潘】是荷兰本土品牌【乔瑟·维斯塔潘】旗下的子品牌，具有良好的学习能力与TR口才，本产品款式新颖，发布仅三年获得国际奖项无数，属于一支坚定的潜力股。

出产日期：1997年9月30日

保质期：暂无

产品特性及适用范围：  
本产品坚固美观，并且具有防水功能，雨天会触发“雨战大神”技能，拥有“巴西漂移过弯”等特殊技能。使用时请注意开启赛前亲切叮嘱与TR妈妈级嘱咐，不然很可能引发忽然发疯，造成上墙、红旗、TR消音等后果。  
【维斯塔潘】的适用范围极广，具有卡丁车、红牛火星车、雷诺引擎垃圾车、拖车以及荷兰本土三蹦子等车型，将您的【维斯塔潘】放置在这些赛车上，您会收获很多国际奖杯和报废车辆。

（特别注意：闯祸是本产品的惯有特性，请勿对此太过敷衍或反应过激，不然有可能造成您的【维斯塔潘】心理不适嘴硬不服，必要时请启动附加产品【霍纳】的怒火技能，注意不可以使用暴力，否则将会违反围场青少年小崽子们保护法。）

附赠：  
【维特尔】大头浴巾 一条  
玩具方向盘 一个  
33号红牛赛车 一台  
【维斯塔潘】表情包 一打  
暴力入弯上墙修车套餐 一份  
罚时红旗 一堆  
其他车手的投诉信 一包

相关产品：  
【丹尼尔·里卡多】：本产品是澳大利亚本土品牌，拥有短尾矮袋鼠的可爱笑容与一口大白牙，与【维斯塔潘】在一起时画风常常会变得过于沙雕。注意请勿将香槟和鞋同时放在【里卡多】面前，拒绝shoey从你我做起。

【头哥·阿隆索】：本产品属于F1西班牙军团的头号选手，有着没有最丧只有更丧的表情包特供，蝉联最搞笑TR三届冠军，是【维斯塔潘】让车情况下不敢超车的昔日赛道霸主，其最大的愿望是下辈子没有本田发动机。  
（⚠️抱歉，本商品现已下架）

【夏尔·勒克莱尔】：本产品有着极强的稳定性与谦虚好学没有架子的年轻心态，是青少年的模范带头榜样，并且有着令人唏嘘的身世经历和坚强意志。请珍惜爱护您的【勒克莱尔】，不要逼他举蛇举青蛙或者举其他小动物。

【Kimi·莱科宁】：本产品由梦龙冰激凌控股，属于全芬兰人的骄傲，该产品有着稳定的质量保证和良好的心态，能够克服没有水没有油没有进站的车队策略，并且最近成为了下一届搞笑TR的最佳争夺者。

【路易斯·汉密尔顿】：拥有本产品等于拥有冠军，并随机赠送八块腹肌性感硬照，只用【汉密尔顿】开车比较可惜，建议探索裸照功能。

·本产品最终解释说明归FIA所属

⚠️不要从后面经过你的【维斯塔潘】

……最好前面也不要

：）enjoy our products


End file.
